She's The Hurricane
by gingasnappaz
Summary: Based on the song Hurricane by Dustin Lynch. I don't own the song, or the Vampire Diaries.


_I knew when she blew in she wouldn't stay._

_Every now and then God makes one that way._

_Red-haired wild child with storms in her eyes._

_I knew I'd never be the same._

Matt knew from the minute that he met Rebekah Mikaelson he was done for. But, he also knew that she wouldn't be in Mystic Falls forever. He knew that God made people that way sometimes. Her blonde hair showed how fiery she was, and she had mischief in her eyes. He knew he was never ever going to be the same.

_That's the thing about a hurricane._

_She's all lightnin', wind and rain._

_Get too close and you're swept away._

_Better hold on till it breaks,_

_Cause it's a hell of a ride,_

_If you just survive the pain._

_That's the thing about a hurricane._

Rebekah knew that Matt had been in love with her from the very start. She didn't even have to compel him. She took him for one heck of a ride. She gave him hell. She knew he would hold on either way. She knew he wouldn't let go. Matt knew she was going to sweep him away regardless of what he wanted to think. He knew she would take him for a wild ride.

_She said she was runnin' from her past._

_And every breath she stole felt like my last._

_And her kiss told me, "Better get on out of there."_

_But I was too far gone to care._

When Matt asked Rebekah why she came to Mystic Falls, she said she was running from her past. She was running from her brother Niklaus, but she wouldn't tell him that. Rebekah didn't want to involve a human when she knew that Niklaus, being the Original Hybrid, would kill him. When Rebekah and Matt kissed, he could tell that she was telling him to leave. To get as far away from her as possible. But he was already to swept up by her to even care what was going on.

_That's the thing about a hurricane._

_She's all lightnin', wind and rain._

_Get too close and you're swept away._

_Better hold on till it breaks,_

_Cause it's a hell of a ride,_

_If you just survive the pain._

_That's the thing about a hurricane._

Matt knew that with what she had told him, Rebekah was broken and abused. But he knew that that is the reason why she was the way she was. The reason she took him for a wild ride to begin with. He knew that she didn't mean to, but he knew that she was completely and utterly broken. She didn't mean to cause havoc, but with Niklaus, she knew that she couldn't just stop until he was either preoccupied with something or someone else, or he was dead.

_Even in blue skies there ain't no forgettin'._

_Is it any wonder they name 'em after women?_

Matt was completely and utterly fascinated with Rebekah. Even when skies were blue, Rebekah would cause so much pain and take everyone for a ride that they weren't expecting. Now, Matt knew why scientists named every hurricane after a woman. Matt just couldn't let her go though. Something about her just fascinated him. He couldn't help but love her.

_That's the thing about a hurricane._

_She's all lightnin', wind and rain._

_Get too close and you're swept away._

_Better hold on till it breaks,_

_Cause it's a hell of a ride,_

_If you just survive the pain._

_That's the thing about a hurricane._

Rebekah was found by Niklaus. She didn't even tell Matt goodbye. The last time she saw Matt, she kissed him and made sure he knew that would probably be the last time he saw her. So, when Niklaus found her, Rebekah had to run. Should hated leaving Matt, but she knew that she would just wreck his life even more. But, Niklaus scared her more than anything and she knew that if she didn't stay away from Niklaus, he would just kill anyone he felt wasn't worthy of his little sister. Niklaus couldn't just have any boy pining after his little sister. So, he hunted her down in an attempt to protect her. Rebekah couldn't stand it. Rebekah felt that she needed to feel loved, and give love in return, but Niklaus had put such a fear in her that she couldn't even do that. So she was the hurricane to every boy that fell in love with her.


End file.
